


Злая судьба

by ChajnayaChashka, Gavrusssha



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Self-cest, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— А-ам! — сказала Щель. — Упс! - сказал рейф. — А ведь предупреждали, что рукоблудие вредит здоровью! — сказал автор и пошел ставить чайник.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Злая судьба

— Убери, убери немедля. Ты же этими руками ешь!

Офицер испуганно оглянулся. Вокруг никого не было, да и откуда возьмется кто-то, по крайней мере, кто-то живой в личных покоях рейфского коммандера. Тем не менее, ладонь с члена он поспешно убрал. Подумав, привел в порядок одежду. Впрочем, никаких голосов слышно больше не было.

— Ха-а-а, ха-ха! Что, решил — показалось?

Рейф вздрогнул. Звук шел из источника, который находился близко, совсем близко. Но кто говорит? Может быть какое-то устройство?

— Не вертись, сядь, расслабься. — Голос хихикнул. — Доставай уж обратно свою штуку, сейчас я тебе покажу разницу между тривиальной мастурбацией и настоящим искусством.

Офицер сел, как было велено, и даже попытался расслабиться. Ладонь чесалась. Взглянув на нее, он снова вскочил. Кормовая щель открылась, будто ощущая поблизости тепло человеческого тела, но это как раз было относительно нормально. Совершенно ненормальным было то, что щель открывалась и закрывалась, явственно артикулируя, и произносила новую тираду, которую ошеломленный рейф просто пропустил мимо ушей. Понятия галлюцинации в коллективном сознательном рейфов не существовало, поэтому офицер предположил вражескую диверсию. Вслух.

— Вражеская диверсия на территории хуя? — щель презрительно искривила края и терпеливо повторила. — Да, мы, Щели, можем говорить. Не часто, только на вашем энергетическом пике формы.

Следующая ее реплика прозвучала почти робко:

— Слушай, а караоке у вас есть?

— Ч-что? — Желание как следует вздрочнуть у рейфа окончательно пропало, зато появилось и нарастало желание немедленно проснуться. Иногда, в летаргии между циклами, в ячейке, к нему приходили тревожные, перемешанные краями с соседскими, видения. Но это конкретное возмутительное видение перешло все границы. 

— Караоке, — четко выговорила его щель. — А, ладно, ты не поймешь. Тодд рассказывал, он на Атлантиде видел.

— У Тодда... тоже?

— Ну ты и тупой. У всех то же. Многие очень интересно используют наши способности. Понимаешь, если я буду говорить во время…

— Нет! Даже знать не хочу. Уже то, что я разговариваю с собственной рукой делает меня прекрасным кандидатом на вылет из Улья. Прямо в космос.

***

В последующие сутки щель не издавала ни звука. Дни были наполнены рутиной большого корабля, и офицеру было не до размышлений о странном. Очередная охота была исключительно удачной, новая планета, новые пастбища… Памятуя об «энергетическом пике формы» рейф заволновался было, но его ладонь не подавала признаков самостоятельной жизни, так что он как-то привык к мысли, что все произошедшее ему просто привиделось. Засыпал он с улыбкой на губах, а проснулся от возбуждения и ощущения приближающего оргазма. Рука сжимала член, раскрывшаяся щель царапала нежную кожу чем-то, похожим на множество не слишком острых зубок.

— Эй, ты что! — закричал рейф конечности, предавшей его доверие.

— Амм-мнм-м, — невнятно откликнулась щель и попыталась вцепиться в вожделенный орган своими недозубами. Рейф взвыл, в полной мере и даже с хорошим избытком ощутив, каково быть собственной жертвой, и стукнул себя по локтевому суставу. Кормовая рука онемела и безжизненно отпала на простынку; Щель — отныне, когда у офицера были с ней личные счеты, он мысленно звал ее по имени — разочарованно хлопала краями, как моллюск. 

— Плохая, плохая Щель! Я еще с тобой разберусь! — воинственно бормотал рейф, кутаясь в покрывало, справедливо опасаясь проснуться уже от того, что его вышедший из повиновения нос насилует его же ухо. Кошмар. Макабр. Безобразие!

Жизнь продолжалась. На охоте щель исправно сосала (жизни, космос всемогущий, жизни, а не то, что вы подумали!), на угрозы реагировала оскорбительным молчанием, на увещевания — не менее оскорбительными комментариями. 

— Ты слишком много болтаешь! 

— И что ты сделаешь, сожмешь кулак? Сжимай, сжимай, чтобы когти впились в нежную плоть, неудачник! Не можешь даже собственные органы приструнить! 

Так говорила ему Щель, и, что прискорбно, ее слышали и другие. На парадном выходе Королевы проклятый орган остался не удовлетворен фасоном ее платья, о чем и доложил, не стесняясь в выражениях. Офицер, в течение десяти циклов драивший реакторы, проклинал злое невезение, Злые Щели, несовершенный рейфский метаболизм и свою ненавистную интеллигентность, не позволяющую разобраться со Щелью по-мужски. 

Тодд посматривал на него с пониманием, но без сочувствия. Его кожаные беспалки навели рейфа на дельную мысль. Несколько ночей Щель шумно жевала «намордник», сделанный из лучшей, самой жесткой человечьей кожи с устрашающими татуировками, но прогрызть так и не смогла. 

— Снимефь же ты ефо кофда-нибудь, — доносилось до рейфа сквозь начинающуюся мигрень невнятное. — А у ж тофда...

Она была права. Во избежание потери авторитета расы во время командировок снимать намордник приходилось. Щель шалила. Когда офицеру наконец-то пришла пора посетить Атлантиду — завел коммандор Тодд, бессмертия ему полные штаны, и такую интересную традицию — на оскорбительном бланке с отпечатками пальцев всех прибывших она оставила отпечаток смачного поцелуя.

— Я убью тебя, Щель! - кричал рейф, топя руку в аквариуме, обнаруженном в пустынной оранжерее Атлантиды. Щель булькала, отчетливо артикулируя под водой слово «идиот». Положа руку (другую!) на сердце, офицер не мог с ней не согласиться. Это был жест отчаяния, только и всего.

***

Как назло, дела в их Улье шли хорошо, все они были сыты и на пике чертовой «энергетической формы». Щель была изобретательна на издевки. 

— Давай отсосу.

— Опять???

— Нет, я имею в виду из глаза. Соринка же. Ты уже полчаса ковыряешься. 

— Нет уж.

— Как знаешь. Нет глаза — нет проблем.

— Стерва!

— А у тебя руки-крюки. Тоже мне...

***

— Отпусти поручень, я хочу выйти.

— А я хочу побыть дома, — сквозь зубы бормотала Щель, вцепившись в интерьер его личной каюты. — У меня депрессия. 

— Не может быть у тебя никакой депрессии, — втолковывал ей рейф. — У тебя и мозгов-то нет.

— Это кого ты сейчас дурой назвал?!

***

Щель заигрывала с его одноульевцами, прищуривалась на старших офицеров и подмигивала за его спиной, когда он никак не мог этого видеть; пробовала на зуб все, что ей подворачивалось, капризничала и ехидничала, но окончательно терпение рейфа лопнуло, когда при выполнении смешного человеческого ритуала рукопожатия Щель нежно и недвусмысленно поскребла ладонь человеческого ученого со словами «ку-ку, мой мальчик», о чем ученый оповестил всех пронзительным взвизгом и стал держаться на противоположной от рейфа стороне лаборатории, что крайне затруднило ему выполнение задачи.

— Чего. Ты. Добиваешься? — прошипел рейф, запершись в туалетной кабинке Атлантиды и уставившись на Щель слезящимися злыми глазами.

— Дурак, ой, дурак, — заныла Щель. 

Рейф закрыл лицо ладонью.

— Я так устал, — сказал он.

— Бедный, — прошептала Щель.

— Я опустошен, — трагически сообщил он.

— Иди ко мне, — бормотала Щель, энергично разбираясь с его одеждой. 

— Меня никто не понима… ЭЙ!!

— Без паники, — сказала Щель. — На этот раз я спрячу зубы. 

И она действительно так и сделала. Его член провалился в ее мягкое нутро без сопротивления, и Щель обхватила его и нежно сжала, и приняла, и отпустила, и снова сжала, и скользила, и оборачивалась, пульсируя и посасывая, и даже, кажется, постанывая (он не был уверен, чем именно издает эти звуки), и рейф, не вполне отдавая себе в этом отчет, кончил в ладонь, испустив задорный фонтанчик спермы и стон облегчения…

— ТЬФУ! — сказала Щель возмущенно. — Тебя мама не учила, что предупреждать нужно?!

Не было у рейфа отродясь никакой мамы, а вот конъюнктивит от мстительного плевка Щели спермой в глаз явно намечался. 

Он возвел неповрежденный глаз к потолку туалетной кабинки и издал долгий, дрожащий, горестный, обреченный вздох. 

Видимо, такая уж у него Судьба.


End file.
